Sea and Magic
by Lovetheday
Summary: Percy Jackson never really thought about Harry Potter that much; he was just a nice boy that Percy saw every other Christmas. But he learns there is much more then meets the eye when Annabeth, Nico, and him are sent to Hogworts for a year to kill the evil wizard named Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, look! I'm writing a crossover! Are you proud? Well, whatever, enjoy.**

December 24, 2001

Percy

It was Christmas Eve and, being the tiny kid I was, I was super excited. My ADHD made everything twenty times worse for my mom. Most of the day was a blur of coloured Christmas lights and blue cookies, except the evening. I still remember that night perfectly.

I was sitting on my mom's red armchair snugly, eating one of her delicious blue chocolate-chip cookies, when the door rang, bringing me out of my Christmas haze. I wasn't expecting anyone, but my mom must've been, because she smiled to herself and opened the front door to our small apartment.

At once, a plump woman came in kissing my mom on the cheek, practicly yelling, "It's been too long, Sally!"

"It has, Petunia," my mom said, frowning. "Where are Lily and James?"

"Oh." The woman named Petunia put on a very bad sad face, trying to get her eyes to water. "They have gone upward. How have you not heard? It's been years. Poor Harry has come to stay with us. His _only _relatives."

"Where's Harry, then?" My mom said, trying her best to hold back a sob.

I then came up to my mom to try to protect her, she was so close to tears.

A boy who looked fairly similar to me with a scar that kind of looked like a lightning bolt came up, saying, "I'm here, miss. I'm here."

"Oh, my, Harry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Then my mom did something that I had never seen her do before. She cried.

Harry looked to see me, as my mom cried and the other three stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"My name's Harry Potter. I was told by my aunt you and I were related. What's your name?" Harry stuck out his hand for me, I took it gingerly.

"Percy Jackson."

That was the first time I met Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Present Time

Chiron had told us that we'd know where to stay when we got there. What the hell was that supposed to mean? There were quite a few things he didn't clarify with us; including, why were we in England in the first place? All we knew was that we're supposed to protect "the golden trio" from "You-know-who" in the wizarding world. What kind of villain name is You-know-who anyway, when you don't know who?

I must have zone out while riding my Pegasus (never fall asleep while driving, kids), because next thing I knew Annabeth said, "Um, I think we're here," and Blackjack was landing.

The first thing I saw when I got off Blackjack, was an apartment in a little town. An apartment that shouldn't have still been standing, it was black, old, and out of proportion.

"That shouldn't still be standing," Annabeth criticized, her inner architect coming out and analyzing the house. "It's to old for it to still be standing."

We walked across the plain, silently. Once we got to the door, we stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"How about we just knock on the door?" Nico asked, frowning. He brought his fist to the door once and immediately a plump, ginger-haired woman opened the door, smiling.

"You're the American students aren't you?" We all nodded. "Well, come in! And please sit down."

I realized that we had come through the back door into the kitchen so we all found seats around a large fold-in table.

"My name's Molly Weasley," the woman said. "What may yours be?"

As we sat down on the folding chairs, Annabeth was the first to speak. "My name's Annabeth Chase, this is Percy Jackson." She gestured to me, and then turned to my cousin. "And this is Nico di Angelo."

"Very good to meet all of you. I'll get my children down stairs," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ronald, Fred, George please bring the others down!"

"Why mom?!" a voice from above asked.

"Because I'm your mother, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back up.

About six teenagers came down the stairs, four of them red-heads, one had had brown hair, and the last one had black hair and a scar on his forehead.

I immediately realized who he was.

"Harry Potter," I whispered.

**Okay, I finished, finally. Did you like it? Do you think I should continue? I don't know if I will continue, but this idea just came into my head all of a sudden. **

**I know that there are some things that aren't like the book, like the time that the story takes place, but I decided not complicate it too much and just writ it like this.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lovetheday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay. I am SO sorry I haven't updated, and even after all the wonderful feedback! I have some good accuses though, just to name a few, school, work, ER, sickness, and finally my own laziness. So I hope you like this chapter!**

Harry

Dumbledore was acting strange. He was slightly fidgety, which was _definitely _not like him. As he walked he seemed to be careful, as always, but for some reason today it was just weird.

"Until we meet again," Dombledore said to the Dursleys, worry etching into his usually passive face.

"Bye," I said, more than a little bit of disgust leaving my voice.

"We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said, pulling out his great wand. "I  
shall send them to the Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak… just in case."

I gave Dumbledore my trunk carefully, holding on to my invisibility cloak. Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage, and Hedwig, my beautiful owl, vanished.

"And now, Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

I smiled at his dreamy words. He may have been acting strange, but he always knew what to say.

XxXxXx

You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test," Dumbledore said.

"No," I replied. "I thought you had to be seventeen?"

"You do," said Dumbledore. "So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you  
don't mind — as you have noticed, my wand arm is a little fragile at the moment."

I took his right arm.

"Very good," said Dumbledore, warily. "Well, here we go."

Everything went black, and I felt my body compressing on in itself. I kept thinking, _I'm dying. Oh god, I'm going to die. _And then I was in a village square with no one in it, trying to catch my breath. That was the first time that I Apparated; not the best experience I'd ever had, with my sixteen-year-old self.

XxXxXx

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" said an excited voice, as I got hit on the head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" said a girl's voice that I knew very well.

I put my glasses on. I blinked for a moment, and Ron Weasley came into view, grinning at me.

"All right?" he said.  
I smiled and rubbed my head. "Never been better. You?"

"Not bad," said Ron, sitting on his box. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told us!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?" Ron asked, worried.

"Same as usual," I said as Hermione sat on the edge of my bed. "They didn't  
talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Hermione, trying to find some grief in my eyes.

I did want to talk about it. "What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?"

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," said  
Ron, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" said Ron. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of  
retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron. He looked a little downcast at the news. "We thought…"

Hermione flashed a warning look at Ron. He stiffened.

"…we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said I said, trying to hold back my laugh.

"Yeah…yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," I said, holding in my grin. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

She watched me as if she expected me to sprout a second head.

"No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?" She caught herself just in time.

"Dunno," I said, shrugging. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," said a voice behind me. Ginny. "Hi, Harry."

"What's up with you?" Ron asked, face pulled a little.

"It's her," said Ginny, sitting on my bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" asked Hermione sympathetically.

"It's the way she talks to me…you'd think I was about three!"Ginny exclaimed.

"I know," said Hermione, becoming quieter. Oh no. Gossip. "She's so full-."

"Ronald, Fred, George please bring the others down!" a motherly voice rang.

"Why mum?!" a voice I recognized as one of the two twins yelled from across the hall.

"Because I'm your mother, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back up to us.

So we all walked down the black staircase, not knowing what to expect. When we got down we saw tree teenagers. Two seemed to be the same age, a boy and a girl, while the other seemed to be a tad younger.

As I saw their faces I stopped. There stood my cousin. Perseus Jackson.

I faintly heard him whisper something as I stood frozen like I was petrified.

Then came Ron's voice. "Who the bloody hell are these guys?"

**There's my second chapter. I know it really just was the same thing as Percy's, but I felt as thought it needed to be added. **

**Please try to follow, favorite, or review! I'm so thankful for all the good comments and stuff for my last chapter! Soooooo THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for taking time out of your surely busy schedule and reading this (I feel so official writing that),**

**Lovetheday **


End file.
